Dreamer in reality
by Sadisticloon
Summary: OK so there is this girl hates her family and cant wiat to get back the to convent and to be a Queens Lady might hook up with a certan gary the really younger or perhaps a prince of the copper isles?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: this is for the entire story!! Tammy owns every thing you see that is hers.**

Dreamer in reality 

_(Ok so just to say this is Tortall the 2nd year of King Roald and Queen Shinkokami's reign, roughly 495 H.E)(And they have 1 kid, an 8 year old princess)_

Chapter uno

She stood tall looking into the distance; her green grey eyes glossed over with a look belong. She was home. The familiar grey stone walls were comforting for a bit. Then she remembered why she was there, her father's funeral. Her mother was still alive, Audrey of Thunder rosé Lake was fifteen years younger then her late husband. Anyway, Jennifer of Thunder rosé Lake was staying in the convent. Becoming a lady was hard work most people thought but not her. She thrived at her lessons. She hoped to be a Queen's Lady they were deadly yet so soft the kind of woman guys really want. Well at least she thought so. After this summer goodbye convent hello hansom knights or well squires at least, and maybe the Kings own or possibly some raiders.

She was and still is boy crazy her and her friends sometimes sneak into the building where the guys training to be sorcerers. To them she was Jenni

"I can't believe that I used to call this home," Jenni said.

Just then she heard the thunder of hooves, the rider came into view. It was her brother, Sir Nate as he stiffly got down she jumped of her mare, (Blank). Her long black hair whipped her back as she ran against the wind the give him a hug.

"So you missed me?" said Nate.

"No just I thought that I should give you a hug since I was dad's favourite so you won't get much of an inheritance so that was a sympathy hug."

"Very funny sis"

"I thought so, by the way what happened to your leg?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" he said with a slight raise in his voice.

"Sorry I won't ask again,"

They ascended to their horses and went to the castle. The usual hubbub went on everyone was rushed, her mother said hello in that usual snobby tune that most old age debutants use since King Jon changed so many rules (some of the nobles rebelled against him changing so many rules that they broke most of them). She was glad to snuggle in the many blankets on her bed.

"MEOW!!!" came from the sheets; a small brown kitten came out. Jenni stuck out her hand the kitten sniffed curiously it look up the right eye was missing. Jenni started pat the kitten it rolled over and Jenni saw that it was a girl. A loud purr came from deep in her neck.

"You're beautiful, I'm going to keep you, but first I need to name you."

A/N ok so short first chapter but this is because I need some help..... Names for the horse, and kittie maybe for some friend's maybe a guy and what he is and does i.e. knight, squire, kings own, raider, anything else (foreign) ok for horse I'm thinking WildBlade and kittie well I don't really know but I have out ruled angel because that is my cat's name and she is not an angel. And I need a grammar person


	2. note!

Hello!!!!!!! This is just a head's up to say that my story is still here and will not be updated till I get at least 1 review one one one that all trust me it will get better!!!!!!! Just this is a prologue!!!


	3. Home

Dreamer in Reality

Chapter 2

Home

Now in Jenni's POV

The convent was my home; the people I cared about were there. Besides we did more then turn out respective ladies, we take trips out to visit some village to help teach self defence, which is now a mandatory course. But I couldn't voice these opinions out loud seeing as mother was right here. I went to meet Gabby, or as I was to call her in my mother's presences, Lady Gabriella.

"Mother, this is Lady Gabriella of Naxen, her father is Prime Minister Gareth the younger, and her twin is Squire Gareth, the 3rd."

"How do you do Lady Thunder rosé? I trust that Jennifer was well in her time off?"

"As much as she always is. Well I _must _be going," and with a huff mother was off.

Giggles burst in the hall way,

"Jenni you didn't tell me that you mother was such a hoot; I can't believe that you were so actually acting like that," Gabby said between giggles.

"Well I do act like that in class, oh there is Emma, **HI EMMA!**"

"Guess what well my brother is here and he would love to meet you."

"Well I would love to meet him,"

"Then I would _love_ to take you to him."

We walked between stairs ways to grand library, in side was book galore, which was heaven for me. And in the middle was a chair and a few cups of tea. Gabby made a loud noise and the chair's occupant jumped, giggle escaped us.

He turned around, and he eyes were a stunning green, his hair short but not to short, just sweeping his eyes, was the exact same colour as Gabby's. His skin was tanned, any squire's would be. Gabby looked between us and with a wink she was off. I wasn't sure if it was for me or him.

Yea I love you all well you two thank you for reviews and remember short chappies mean more frequent chappies, and this time I'm asking for 2 reviews, and I still need a horses name and kittie's name. and that is it!!!!!


	4. tea cups and broken chairs

Dreamer in Reality 

Chapter 4: of tea cups and broken chairs

After the click of the door it was quiet, and kind of awkward. He broke the silence, "Lady Jennifer, would you care to sit?" as he motioned towards some comfy looking chairs in red.

"First of all it's Jenni; second of all, I would love to."

We moved to sit, he pulled out my chair, and I plopped down. He started to bend over to get into his chair; he stopped, "would you like something?"

"Am I starring at you? Because that sounded like I was, the way you said it." and I think I was starring.

"Well yes you were but I was kind of hopping for tea, or water, something."

"Oh," I felt embarrassed, I could just feel the red popping on to my cheeks, which well for some so pale, it is very noticeable. Well I guess I could have blended into the chair.

"Tea, um a lot of sugar,"

"Ok" he picked up a cup; he started to pour the tea, when the first drop hit the tea cup all but the handle fell out of his hand.

A smile cracked his lips, and my heart just kind of went _flying. _I helped him clean it up, our hands touched there it went again.

"Maybe we should skip the drinks" I said as some maids came to help with the cleaning.

"Good idea." He said. He began to sit down; by this time the maids had left, he did sit down, and _kerplunk_ he went, the legs on the chair had broken.

A smile appeared on my lips, I was determined not to laugh, my teeth showed. A loud laugh came from the both of us. I helped him up, "Squire Gareth is this you way to pick up girls?"

"Well I usually sing a song first and please if I am to call you Jenni, call me Gary,"

"Ok, Gary," giggle, I like him oh my god, way he's just Gabby but a guy!!! Why oh why, well he is cute. I wonder what going on in his head.

_Dong, dong ding, dong, _the bells signalling first class, etiquette.

"Well I have to go to class, bye Gary it was nice meeting you."

"Bye."

A/N well thank you all I love you!!!!!

Pixiedust(random number): well the horse is really not that big of a deal but that cat will be and probably will be, an affectionate and always purrs, so Ya....... Please tell me at any time after like chapter 4 if it is getting to Mary sue because I still have to get most of the main people done. And I still need a rival guy, description: short dark hair, kind of geeky, tough and blue eyes, name Chris and possible occupation: king's own younger son, or a visiting son of a ambassador of where?


End file.
